


Interrogation

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alonso's evening is rudely interrupted by a group of concerned and overprotective friends. Jacky belongs to Zebrablanket, Zelda belongs to ZDusk, Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher, Izabella belongs to hollow_moon, Liv belongs to liv-olive on tumbrl, Ali belongs to sso-aliarchdotter on tumblr, Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr, Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13, and Elsa belongs to twracehorse on tumblr.





	Interrogation

Alonso let out a satisfied sigh as he sat down at the scratched-up, wooden table that took pride of place in the centre of the Jorvik Rangers’ main cabin. The surface was littered with scratches from people who’d been practising their woodworking, and rings from various mugs holding hot liquids that had been sat on here without the aid of a coaster. Alonso didn’t have a coaster under his own mug, but he liked the mess. It gave the table character. He closed his eyes blissfully as he inhaled the aroma of hot, milky, sweet black tea, with two sugars, just the way he liked it. He took a sip, enjoying the taste of the drink.

And then the door shuddered under someone pounding on it. Anyone else would have been startled into dropping their cup, or at least choking on their drink. But Alonso was used to random explosions from Keema, so a little battering ram didn’t frighten him.

“One moment,” Alonso called, finishing his sip and putting his mug back down. He stood from the table, approaching the door as more knocking was heard. He opened it, and was almost knocked down by an angry-looking girl wearing a bandit mask and cowboy hat. “Jacqueline? What brings you here so late?”

“Nope, don’t speak,” said Jacky, walking into the room and pulling out a chair at the table. She pointed to it. “Sit.”

“Uh, okay,” said Alonso, seeing a group of other girls and young women and one man file in. Alonso sat in the chair that Jacky had pulled out, looking mournfully at his mug of tea as the man grabbed his mug. But a young woman stopped him.

“Jack, don’t tip out his tea,” said Louisa, putting the mug back on the table. “Sorry Alonso, but you can have your tea later. Hopefully it doesn’t take too long so your tea doesn’t get too cold.”

“Well, if that tea won’t be spilled, some will be,” said Izabella, sitting opposite Alonso. “And it will be scalding.”

“Oh, please don’t burn yourself on it,” said Alonso. Izabella rolled her eyes.

“You idiot, tea means truth,” said Izabella. “Now, what are your intentions with our friend Eden?”

“What?” asked Alonso. “I just want to take her to the movies because I’m sweet on her.” Louisa and Zelda cooed. Izabella smiled too, but then she shook her head and frowned once more.

“A likely story. And what exactly are you going to do on this date?” asked Izabella. “Everyone knows that movie dates are the perfect groping opportunity.” Alonso blushed bright red.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Alonso stammered, eyes going wide. “I-I didn’t-“

“Alright, you’re blushing like a schoolboy, I believe you,” said Izabella, standing up. “Who’s next?”

“You will have her home by ten and no later,” said Zelda, taking the interrogator’s seat.

“But the movie goes until eleven,” said Alonso.

“Midnight at the latest, then,” said Zelda. “You may take her out for a milkshake or something, but only one.” She held up a finger, then vacated the seat.

“I hope you two have a nice date,” said Louisa, smiling. Izabella cleared her throat, and Louisa straightened up. “Oh. Right. If you try anything that she doesn’t want, we will hunt you down. But have fun.” Jacky took the seat next, clearly eager to interrogate him.

“And what else are you going to do on your date?” asked Jacky, having grabbed a lamp from somewhere. She shone it in his face, causing Alonso to squint.

“J-just see a movie and go out for ice cream and milkshakes after,” said Alonso. “And we’ll have hot dogs or pizza or something before we go in to see the movie.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d love to hot dog her,” said Jack. Zelda choked on air.

“N-no, not at all!” said Alonso. “I’m just taking her out for dinner and a movie, nothing else, I swear!”

“Well, you get one kiss,” said Jacky. “On the cheek.” She stood, and Jack took the vacated seat.

“If you do decide to take things further,” said Jack, “use protection, yeah?” He left Alonso blushing intensely, but Shadow, who took the seat next, went easier on him. Kind of.

“If you do hurt her, I know many fighting styles,” said Shadow. “If I see one tear over you, your ass is mine.”

“I agree,” said Alessa, nodding. Liv leaned forward over Shadow’s shoulder.

“Break her heart and I’ll break your balls,” said Liv. Alonso trembled as the last young woman took the interrogator’s seat. She moved the lamp aside, though, and smiled gently at him.

“Eden is a really good friend of mine,” said Ali. “Please don’t hurt her. Not that I think you will, you seem to be too nice for that, but just be nice to her and give her whatever she wants.”

“Or we will hunt you down,” said Elsa.

The group left Alonso shaken as they filed back outside, and his hands trembled as he picked up his tea and sipped at it. It was still warm, and it was just what he needed to calm his nerves. The date was in a few days, but he was ready. Or he had been, but now he was nervous. Hopefully it would all turn out okay. And if it didn’t, hopefully Eden would tell her friends to go easy on him.


End file.
